Forum:Internet Access
Why is it considered necessary for the server to access the internet. Personally I do not want every fiddling little program demanding internet access and then refusing to run if it doesn't get it. You've just lost two players because of this stupidity. :The server doesn't require the access to the internet. If you don't request it explicitly, it won't communicate with the metaserver. Pepeto 12:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::If that is the case then why did the game refuse to run when access was denied? :::It depends what you mean by "game refuse to run" and what are the error message. If you have a firewall, it may forbid your client to connect your own server when running in the same machine. Then, it's a configuration error of your firewall. Anyway, Freeciv is an open source project. This means that the sources of the code is public. If you have a doubt of what does Freeciv by network, you can have a look yourself on it, to ensure it doesn't contain security holes. Pepeto 22:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I meant that it refused to run. It did not operate. It stated that it required "Internet Access" before I could play the game. Can I put it any plainer than that? I cannot give you the exact error message since I no longer have the game on my machine and it was over two months ago. I am not going to have space taken up by something I cannot use. I was using Zone Alarm so I know that it was the Freeciv Server asking for access. I allowed local access but not internet access. This is the first time I have had this happen with this game which I have been playing for years. (Literally) This indicates that it is something in the latest iteration which was not in the previous versions. ::: :::I am not going to attempt to wade through megabytes of source code when the developers should be able to go straight to the offending page. That is, after all, why I put this message on this forum. Stilldas 22:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Stilldas. ::::Freeciv is a client-server application. When you start a game in the Freeciv client, it spawns a server process that runs on your local machine that the client then attempts to connect to. It sounds your firewall is configured to block local server processes even if they only run on the localhost, and that its UI incorrectly calls this "internet access". Please refer to the manual of your firewall software to find out how to allow local server processes. hima 16:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::You obviously cannot/will not read. I clearly stated that the process was allowed local access but not internet access at which point it died.Stilldas 07:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Stilldsas :::::What point? Where Freeciv connect the internet without you ask it? It is the case (what I really doubt about), it is a bug. And bug must be reported. See Bug Reporting. Pepeto 12:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC)